Bloody Roar II: I Love You Came Too Late
by Tiger5913
Summary: Another stand-alone fic with a what-if plot: Kenji reflects on what he gave up his chance for, and ends up deeply regretting his decision.


6/22/01

6/22/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. belong to Hudson Soft

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III, and my readers, especially PokeDigi, StarryPeach, Xion, LazzyQ, Alica, Deoku, VGuyver, Flyby, and Niteflite.

****

Bloody Roar II: I Love You Came Too Late

By Tiger5913

_SNAP!_

The crowd roared as his sneakers pounded into the ground and his body broke through the thin string. Starting to slow down, he raised his head toward the ceiling, breathing heavily while his jersey uniform was soaked in his sweat. Sucking oxygen into his starving lungs, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands went to lean on his knees tiredly. Other runners sped by him; their disappointed groans drowned out by the cheering and clapping that rang in his ears.

_I… won…_ he thought, a small smile forming his lips as people poured down from the bleachers and surrounded him.

__

The bluest of blue

That what her eyes are

Hands clapped against his shoulders in congratulations, slapping enthusiastically while encouraging compliments were shouted. He grinned at everyone in gratitude, but there was only one person on his mind that he wanted to see at the moment. Turning to scan the area, his light brown eyes settled onto the slender figure, and blinked in disappointment when it swerved in another direction, away from him. Jealousy flashed in his pupils as he watched the female hug her boyfriend tightly and pecked him on the cheek. He could only see her mouth the words, but wasn't able to hear them; at that moment, he wished with all his might that he were at the receiving end of her embrace.

_"I really like you…"_

That's what I am today

And if I had it all to do, all over again 

At the memory, he flinched and shook his head, adverting his attention to his friends as they chattered excitedly about his victory. A tap on his arm made him whirl around to face a teenage girl, and upon sighting her, his heart pounded fiercely.

"Congratulations," she said with a tiny smile. "Mike also told me to tell you 'great job'. You're great competition."

_Mike…_ his eyes narrowed at the name and he replied stiffly, "Thanks. He should be very proud to get second place."

"Yeah…" her head bowed to look at the ground. "Well… I guess I'll see you later."

__

I wouldn't have waited so long to say 

I can't live without you

"Okay…" he couldn't suppress the sadness in his voice, but turned away from her before she could comment, and disappeared into his group of friends.

_"So, um… how do you feel?"_

Minutes later, the crowd had gathered in the nearest youth diner, the medal that hung around the winner's neck feeling as heavy as his heart. The table of his friends was alive with talking and buzzed with conversation regarding the athletic event beforehand. He was only half-focused, as the majority of it went to the booth up near the counter, carefully observing the couple that was seated there. A pang of hurt hit him within, and he grimaced, but tried to push it down and attempted to prattle with his companions.

__

Don't want nobody else

Baby, listen very closely

I love you

Still, even that couldn't help the memories that flashed through his mind…

_"…I don't know. I like just being best friends with you, Uriko."_

"Best friends…? …You don't…share my feelings?"

"…No I don't. I'm sorry."

The expression that appeared over her face nearly made him falter and his knees weaken with sorrow and regret. The night of that rejection plagued his mind endless hours, never withering, only getting worse as he watched her boyfriend of two weeks reach across and caress her cheek gently. Hot anger surged through his veins at the sight, red blinding his vision while he thought of how satisfying it would be to just walk over and punch him in the jaw.

__

I couldn't lie

She couldn't wait

_How dare he touch her,_ he thought through slit-thin eyes. _She likes me-no she doesn't you idiot. Not anymore._

"…It's getting late," he reported to his friends. "I should get going."

The others looked a little disappointed, but respected his decision and after a chorus of "bye!"s, he left the restaurant. Shoving his hands into his pocket, he strolled down a pathway, heading toward his home, deep in thought.

_Why did I feel like socking that guy? All he did was touch her cheek… he didn't do anything that violated into her privacy… my best friend… but I want more now…_

I love you came too late

I'd give my life for yesterday

I love you came too late

His eyelids fluttered to a close. "I wish I could take back my words…"

_Uriko… I wish I could have a second chance…_

"'Parting makes the heart grow fonder'…" he quoted softly into the night. _She's probably more prone to "Out of sight, out of mind". Hrmp…_

Although the two were still best friends, they hadn't been in much contact since she had started dating the guy who was presently her beau. Sometimes to him, it felt like they had become strangers, and he missed her company direly, wanting her presence to be back in his world.

__

I should've seen the signs

Paid more attention

The fourteen-year-old shrugged off the numbness that was spreading throughout his body due to the cold. His attire was thin, and he hadn't brought a jacket or coat earlier, for he didn't think that the weather was going to turn this way. A shiver emitted from his inward being, but it felt bland, emotionless, just like the empty hole in his heart, waiting to be filled.

_I made such a stupid mistake… God… I miss you…_

Tears bit his thin dark lashes, and he brushed them away irritably with the back of his hand, a shudder escaping his lips. An image of her face flickered before him when he closed his eyes, a sweet smile curving her mouth; her lips set in an adorable half-pout. Chocolate brown irises gazed at him intently, emotions inhibiting the set and hovering around, stored for a special person.

__

But I pushed her love away

So she found someone to give her what she needed

Uriko…

The memory of her and the guy made his hands curl up into tight fists, quivering slightly with spleen and resentment. If only he had answered her question differently, he wouldn't be in this heartbroken situation, rarely smiling and showing signs of pleasure. She had given him her feelings laid out delicately, and the only thing he did was offer her rejection, and ended up hurting her. Perhaps he deserved to be in his current state, since he'd acted so horribly toward her, so inconsiderate about her emotions.

__

She's probably happier with Mike now… at least he's not a coward to admit that he likes her…

Somebody else not afraid to say 

I can't live without you

Now that he pondered over it, he didn't fully understand why he hadn't told her the truth, that he liked her. From the start, she had always been kind to him, always offering her console when melancholy came to possess him. He could count on her to give him a helping hand whenever he needed it, and he perceived her as the perfect significant other. So what had stopped him that night? Was it his insecurity? The fear that she would one day cast him off and leave him for another person that was better than he was?

__

"…I really like you too, Uriko."

It was so easy to utter those words that would bind them into a relationship in the present time, but it felt so hard to say them when she was around. A few days after he had rejected her, another guy had asked her out, and the duo had been together for the past couple weeks. He unfortunately came in contact with her new boyfriend often, for they were both on the track team, and the top two runners representing their high school.

__

Don't want nobody else 

Baby, listen very closely 

I love you 

When he had found out that she and his rival were boy and girlfriend, he engaged into a fight with his opposition the very next day at a meet. Maintaining his pride, Mike Peterson had fought back, and the event caused both of them to be punished by their coach. Since then, the teenagers greeted each other with brief, cold glances, never speaking unless it was absolutely necessary, and even so, only with one or two-word comments. But nothing hurt him more than the crushed look on her face when Mike had told her what happened, now making her gaze upon her once-best friend in disapproval.

"I would've taken more hits, for you…"

If only she was his girlfriend instead of his triumphantly sneering rival's… if only he had told her how he felt… if only…

__

I couldn't lie 

She couldn't wait 

"It's too late now… I lost my chance…"

Infuriated by the feeling of defeat that consumed him at that moment, he turned to his side where a brick wall stood, and socked the surface with his bare fist. He didn't even flinch at the pain that shot through his knuckles, just merely scowled and clenched his palm with his other hand. The wind whipped into the dark blue bangs of his hair, encasing his body in a chilly cage, but he ignored that too.

__

Who cares about anything anymore… why the hell am I even still staying on that stupid track team… everytime I see Mike, I just wanna punch him…

I love you came too late 

I'd give my life for yesterday 

I love you came too late

What can I do… Uriko… my Riko… no, you're not mine, although I wish you were…

He glanced down at his fist, then delicately stroked the flaring injury that was beginning to tingle with the tips of his fingers. At that moment, even though he knew he had the security of his friends, his brother, his zoanthrope allies, his teammates, he never felt so alone. The glorious circle that he had earned through winning his competitions and the respect he received from others all felt so hollow. The affection from her was the only thing he cared about, and yet it was the only thing that he couldn't have.

"A second chance… I can't even have that…"

__

I can't live without you

Don't want nobody else

"…Can't have what?" A voice suddenly spoke up from behind.

His eyebrows quirked up at the familiarity and he immediately turned around; "What are you doing here?" _Shouldn't you be with that jerk, Mike?_

"I… I left after I saw you walk out," Uriko Nonomura answered quietly, glancing at him timidly.

"Why? Did Mike send you a gloating message to me or something?"

She frowned. "How come you're acting so… hostile, Kenji? What's wrong with you these days?"

__

My heart is in my hands

I took a good look at myself

What's wrong with me? Even though he didn't really mean to, Kenji Ohgami ground out the words angrily, "My problem is Mike, which you already know by now. I don't like him, and he doesn't like me. You're going out with him, and was once my best friend, but I'm presuming that he told you to stop hanging around me."

Her face twisted into a look of annoyance. "This is about the stupid rivalry between you guys again? And what do you mean I 'was' your best friend? I still _am_, you know…"

_Yeah, right._ "You really can give me more credit than that, Uriko. I'm not **that** gullible, thanks. Your boyfriend looks at me like I'm some kind of worthless annoying slug that needs to be stepped on."

__

If I had another chance

I'd shout it out to the world

I love you

"…I don't really appreciate your sarcasm…" she murmured.

"_So_ sorry." He shot at her in a tone that made her feel agitated.

"What's with you!" The teenage girl exclaimed. "For your information, I broke up with Mike tonight because he was acting like such a jerk, dissing you just because you won today! I didn't think that you'd ever resort to that level though, Kenji, since I thought you were a bigger person than him, and more tolerant!"

His lips set in a thin line; he opened his mouth to counter her statements, when a realization suddenly sank in. "…You broke up with him? …Because he said stuff about me?"

__

I couldn't lie

She couldn't wait

"Yes," she replied crisply. "I guess I have really rotten taste in guys, seeing all these dumb decisions that I've made."

_She broke up with him… she's free now…_ At the thought, he stepped foreword and slipped his arms around her slender figure, hugging her fiercely; the action surprised her, and she struggled a bit.

"Hey-!" she protested. "What're you doing!"

He blurted without thinking; "I really like you, Uriko." _…Oh damn…_

I love you came too late

I'd give my life for yesterday

"…What?"

"…I said I really like you," the mole zoanthrope repeated, his voice shaking a little. "I didn't realize it until after… that night. I was… scared… I guess, that someday I wouldn't be good enough for you anymore…" _Great, tell her now when her feelings for you are already dead you idiot!_

When she didn't answer, he tensed up a bit, as her silence almost confirmed his fear, and he cringed inwardly, his arms encircling her waist turning stiff. _I'm too late… should have kept my mouth shut…_

I love you came too late

A palm tenderly cupped his cheek, and he turned to look at her nervously. Before he could clearly focus on her face, a pair of soft lips brushed against his mouth, releasing a lonely hunger deep inside him. Instantly responding, he held her to him more tightly, and rested a hand on her hair, her long brown strands teasing his fingers.

"I wasn't… too late…?" he mumbled to her in question quietly.

"No… I still like you," she assured.

Smiling, he kissed her intensely, elated that things turned out this way, and thought silently, _My Riko…_

****

The End

Author's Note: Yes, another Keniko Kuteness fic! ^o^ I've always wondered how Kenji would feel if Uriko liked him, but he didn't return her feelings (or he didn't realize them at the time, anyway…). Heh, I'd think that he would really miss her when she's out of his reach, and I hope that the fighting thing wasn't out of proportion. ^^0 Hey, all's well ends well, right? *grins* Keep the Keniko pride within ya, everyone, and believe in those two! They're soul mates, and completely meant for each other! Keniko forever!

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


End file.
